


I'm not asking.

by Peppermint_candies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, not really Skyeward but still SkyeWard implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_candies/pseuds/Peppermint_candies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can’t believe him as she walks away from his cell. Not asking for forgiveness her ass. That’s exactly what he wanted. Was her forgiveness. <i>"I’m not asking for forgiveness."</i> floats through her mind again and it just angers that those words are now haunting her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not asking.

_"I’m not asking for forgiveness."_

-

 

She can’t believe him as she walks away from his cell. Not asking for forgiveness her ass. That’s exactly what he wanted. Was her forgiveness.

Frowning she didn’t know why those words still rung in her head long after she left. She headed for the gym hoping to punch her thoughts away. Or maybe just go for a run. She was surprised the Playground had almost all the awesome bells and whistles. Seemed pretty state of the art for trying to be a secret service.

_"I’m not asking for forgiveness."_ floats through her mind again and it just angers that those words are now haunting her.

-

_"I’m not asking for forgiveness."_  
Hits here in the middle of the night as she continues to stare at the computer she knows he’s probably asleep so she turns on his video feed.

Surprisingly he’s not. He’s still standing right where she left him almost six hours ago but he’s not looking at the wall. He’s staring at the floor and she wonders what could be so interesting about the floor to him.

But it doesn’t last because he finally looks up and she can see the sadness sweep over his face as he apparently decides to move on towards the bed. But it surprises her more as he instead of laying on the bed goes for the floor instead.

He sits for a while then lays and apparently nods off. Skye can see him clearly on the screen refusing the standard issues bed that comes in all the bunks and it angers her because he’s making her feel sorry.

So she shuts the video feed down.   
“He’s willing to talk to you.” Coulson says a few hours later as Skye having worked through the night finishes her ninth maybe tenth cup of coffee.

"That’s nice." She replies but she’s not going back. Not any time soon. Even if Coulson orders her to. She’ll leave just like Jemma.

-

_"I’m not asking for forgiveness."_  
He repeats it when Coulson brings him up for consolation on something. Lance looks at him carefully like he might explode any second and Trip just frowns as Grant stand in the orange jumpsuit bound by zip ties at the holo table.

They sent Fitz away for the moment to have one of the Koenig brothers occupy his time. “That’s nice now tell us about him.” Skye snaps and even May looks a bit surprised by her.

Grant nods and thinks for a few moments long enough for Coulson to question actually bringing him up.

But apparently the time to think helps Grant because he easily slips back into specialist mode. “Low ranking, doesn’t play well with others. John didn’t like him…. I’m guessing with John gone he’s trying to take over.” He says but then its gone once Coulson gives him a nod. He drops the specialist Ward and its weird watching him fall out of one person and into another.

He stands there not speaking and frowns a little before lifting his hand to speak. He reminds Skye of the school and her old school mates before she dropped out. Raising their hands for something or the other.

She ignores him until he finally speaks and winces a little when Coulson glares. “Sir.” He says before nodding towards the door where Fitz is standing confused and worried.

"Right thank you." Coulson says before putting Trip and Lance escorting him back to his cell.

-  
Then there is a cluster fuck of bad things that happen and the entire cell’s power goes off line and he’s free to go but he stays right there. Not ever moving. Not until there are several Hydra agents standing at the top of the stairs looking down on him.

"Sir!" They call and he frowns but nods. He pretends he’s one of them as they come down the stairs. There is at least five and he knows for a fact Coulson’s team is probably on their way.

He entertains the thoughts of just taking care of it himself. But he’ll probably end up shot. So he shrugs and takes a seat when Coulson and Skye bust through with ICERS.

He finds it kind of annoying when one idiot tries to take him hostage so he out of muscle memory flips the guy in his back and proceeds to back off when Coulson steps in to take over.

He doesn’t even waste a second offering up his wrists for Skye to zip tie. “Your a sight for sore eyes.” He murmurs quietly and she frowns. “Sorry.” He adds moments later before staring at his zip ties.

"Whatever. We’re moving you to the Bus." She says coldly and wow he wonders if this is what it felt like for her all that time ago.

_"I’m not asking for forgiveness."_ he says again and she glares still.

"Why not?" She asks finally as she helps transport him to the Bus’s holding cell.

"It’d be pointless to ask for something I can’t have back. No matter how much I want it." He says softly.

"Did you steal that out of one of your books?"

"No. Just you hate me and have every right. I shouldn’t ask for something you’re not willing to give."

**Author's Note:**

> There will more than likely be more added later...


End file.
